


Remembering to Forget

by a_lanart



Series: Mystery Verse [19]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness is not an easy person to forget, unless one is distracted from remembering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither of these lovely guys sadly belongs to me.  
> 100 words exactly (according to word count) bar the title

~*~

Remembering to Forget

*

Sometimes, when the breeze from the window slid across his sleep warmed skin like the caress of gentle fingers, Ianto found he could almost forget Jack Harkness. He smiled into the pillow with drowsy contentment as a puff of air ruffled the hairs on the small of his back, gasping as a warm tongue licked a tingling path along his spine.

Later, as he floated in a haze of post-coital bliss, he mused that it was all too easy to forget Jack when he couldn't even remember his own name. He snuggled deeper into Methos' arms and let himself drift.


End file.
